


Deepthroating-Loki

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Deepthroating with Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Deepthroating-Loki

“Good morning, my pet,” Loki purred in your ear as you woke up. His cool hands moved over your already exposed skin. “I hope you slept well.”  
“Good morning,” Your voice was still groggy from sleep as you rolled over to face your boyfriend. “I did…sleep well.”  
“Good.”   
Loki placed a kiss on your cheek before rolling out of bed. His exposed skin seemed to glow in the morning light. He stretched up in front of the huge windows that faced downtown New York. He almost seemed to take pleasure in the possibility that someone might see his naked body. You, on the other hand, wrapped a blanket around you and walked up to give the man a kiss on the cheek. The god blushed before wrapping his long arms around your waist.   
“We should get to breakfast,” You mumbled into Loki’s chest. “We can’t be late again.”  
“But Y/N,” Loki whined into your neck and rubbed his very obvious morning wood. “I’m hard.”  
“I can tell sweetie but we can’t be late for breakfast again, you hear me?”  
Loki groaned and broke away from you. He snapped his fingers and clothes magically appeared on him. He would never be caught in anything but his Asgardian clothing or his mortal suits. You still had to put your clothes on the old fashioned way. You undid your blanket dress as you riffled through the dresser for some sufficient clothing for breakfast with the rest of the Avengers.   
“If you’re good,” You began your offer as you pulled on a shirt and pants. “Maybe you’ll get lucky later.”  
Loki perked up and almost rushed out into the bathroom. You smiled lightly as you followed him in a few seconds later. By the time that you had gotten into the bathroom, Loki had finished brushing his teeth, smiling at you as he waited for you to finish what you needed to do in the bathroom. His impatience poured into the room as he tapped his fingers on the sink before going to work on fixing his already perfect hair.   
“Why are you taking so long,” Loki whined for the second time this morning as he fiddled with one piece of hair that didn’t quite sit on his head right.   
“Patience is everything.” You spit out your toothpaste and walked out of the bathroom.   
Breakfast was just you, Sam, Tony, Pepper and Loki today. But it was Tony who had prepared the lavish breakfast. The man may have been a genius but that man could cook a mean waffle too. The rest seemed oblivious to what you were doing to Loki. Or if they knew, they didn’t want to bring it up at breakfast.   
Your nondominant hand rested on Loki’s thigh, rubbing it lightly while you ate. If Loki was hard before, he was getting harder by the moment. He seemed to have trouble keeping it all in while you ate. His hand shook as you got closer to the place he wanted you to be but as soon as you would get close to his hard cock, you would run you hand back down to his knee. You shot Loki a look, one of his hands wrapped around his knife, knuckles white.   
“Thanks for breakfast, Tony.” Even if you had known Tony for a while, you would never get down to the nickname level with the scientist.   
“Oh, no problem Y/N. My pleasure.”  
That was the end of the breakfast conversation with the rest of them. No one ever really spoke at breakfast but that was fine by you. That meant Loki had to keep his moans to a minimum. His hand still shook as he moved towards the table and steadied his elbow on the table. This was when you had the most control over the god. When he couldn’t even speak back to you. He just had to take the teasing that you were giving him. You continued rubbing up and down his thigh, this time gripping his dick lightly in your hand every so often. Solid as a rock.   
You kept shooting looks at Loki. Each time getting more and more intense with your movements under the table. Loki was so close. His cock twitching in his pants. One final look from you and Loki’s dick twitched one final time and wetness met your hand through the pants.   
“I th-think I’m done,” Loki shot up with his plate still in his hand and moved to the sink, attempting to cover up the new stain in his pants. Tony let out a laugh and shot a look at you.   
“What the hell were you doing under that table, sweetheart?” Tony let out a chuckle, putting a hand in front of his mouth to keep food from spilling out of his mouth.   
“Nothing,” You replied innocently as you got up and placed your own dishes in the sink. “But we’ll get the dishes when you’re all done. Just give us a call.”  
Tony laughed as you followed Loki back into your bedroom. The door was open but as soon as you walked into the room, Loki closed the door behind you. Loki already had his pants and boxers off. Damn him and his magic. He was ready to go at any time.   
“On your knees,” Loki demanded. You dropped to your knees, looking up at him with innocent eyes. “Do you know what you did, little one?”  
“No,” You replied as innocently as if you really hadn’t done what you did only moments before. “What did I do, daddy?”   
Loki wrapped a hand around your throat and gave it a light squeeze, “You got daddy all hard at the breakfast table. Now you’re going to fix it.”   
You nodded as you waited for more instructions from Loki. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at his dick. He was waiting for you to do the deed. You took his dick in your hand and stroked it carefully. A moan escaped the god’s mouth as you applied a bit more pressure to his dick. He moved, placing a hand on the wall behind you. His eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as you continued stroking his dick.   
“Put it in your mouth little one. I want to feel your pretty little mouth around my dick,” Loki begged. You took your hand off of his cock and looked up at him.   
“Then open your eyes and look at me like a man,” You demanded. Loki’s eyes snapped open and he gripped a handful of your hair, a moan escaping your own lips as you moved towards his dick.   
“You sure you want this?” Loki’s voice had turned soft as you waited on your knees. “I could always finish this in the bathroom if you want.”  
You nodded but before you could say anything, Loki took your nod and entered your mouth, fucking your throat. Such an impatient man but he had gotten all that he had needed from you. He was so long and thick that when it hit the back of your throat, you gagged on him. Loki stopped and pulled back from you as you caught your breath.   
“Yes, I want this,” You sputtered as you looked up at him, stroking his dick in your hand while you waited for Loki to re-enter your mouth.   
Loki entered your mouth once more and continued to fuck your throat like some toy. You gagged and choked on his dick. He smiled down at you as you took his dick like a champ. He stopped for a moment once he entered your mouth all the way. You finally had the time to close your mouth and bobbed your head back and forth. Loki smiled down at you as you worked what you couldn’t fit in your mouth with your hand. Loki’s cock twitched once more in your hands before spilling all into your mouth.   
You swallowed what Loki had spilled into your mouth and stood up to face Loki, “You were quick.”  
“Helps when the person sucking me off got me really excited,” Loki smiled lightly as he snapped on some new clothes and wrapped an arm around you. “Let’s go get those dishes cleaned up.”


End file.
